Firework
by perl rose swan
Summary: Por que la vida da cambios, a veces no nos sentimos parte de ella, estamos olvidados y solos pero no debemos olvidar que tenemos nuestra chispa en nosotros mismos y decidimos que nos derriba o no, yo decidí no derribarme y ahora pues estoy en un escenario, esto fue parte de mi vida pero demostre que la parte mas importante de mi no me la quitaron asi que si te interesa pasa y lee O


_**Hola, este es mi regreso a fanfiction en un one-shoot basado en las canciones firework, part of me y teenage dream espero que les guste me inspire en la tarde y mis otras historias comenzare a actualizarlas pero creo que las editare, subiré después un aviso y espero me perdonen y comprenda por todo este tiempo ausente y espero les guste**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, las canciones a Katy Perry y la trama es mía, espero les guste besos **_

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,__  
__drifting through the wind__  
__wanting to start again?__  
__Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin__  
__like a house of cards,__  
__one blow from caving in?_

Iba caminando por la calle y observaba todas las personas conviviendo, encontrándose, saludándose, comiendo, jugando, bromeando con amigos, todos tenían su lugar y yo, yo me sentía sola y diario, cada vez que veía como eran todos, como encajaban unos con otros me sentía mas sola, sentía que me rompía como un castillo de naipes y el mundo se me caía encima, no podía respirar y me faltaba el aire.

Tan solo hacia poco tiempo también yo formaba parte de algo, encajaba con los demás, formaba mi grupo, tal vez no encajaba, nunca fui capaz de encajar, no lo se la verdad solo se que ilusión o no era medianamente feliz y ahora parezca muñeca vieja rodando por los rincones, por que el mundo me abandona, no lo se, solo se que quisiera volver a encajar.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?__  
__6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing__  
__Do you know that there's still a chance for you__  
__'Cause there's a spark in you_

Cada vez que miro las fotos donde ellos están, no se como le hacen para manejar todo, sobrevivir, ser felices ante los demás y me veo a mi misma y no me veo igual.

Veo las fotos con todos ellos riéndome, siendo feliz y ahora me miro al espejo y no me reconozco o tal vez nunca me reconocí y solo tenía puesta una pantalla.

Trato de hablar, trato de expresarme que me entienda pero me siento enterrada, como si solo estuviera aquí pero nadie me viera; grito, lloro pataleo pero solo en la oscuridad, donde nadie me pueda ver, por que solo ahí me siento seguro de dejar caer las barreras y ser esa niña que siempre quise ser y solo suplica por un poco de atención, pero que parece que esta enterrada por que nadie la escucha, grita y es lo mismo que si gritara 6 metros bajo tierra, pero daría todo con tal de un poco de atención.

Pero todavía ella tiene un poco de esperanza, sabe que le espera un gran futuro por que ella es grande, por que tiene su chispa interior y a pesar de como es el mundo con ella, esta todavía no se ha apagado y luchara por que no lo haga, pues, es su esperanza.

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Porque se que solo tengo que encontrar el camino correcto y dejarlo ser, que me ilumine como solo la noche del 4 de julio se puede iluminar.

_'Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on, show 'em what you're worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Porque ella es un fuego artificial, no solo tiene una pequeña chispa en su interior, es un fuego que vale mas que muchos y que solo es cosa de prenderlo y mostrarle al mundo lo valioso que es, una luz que es capaz de cruzar el cielo y el océano, y que si lucha consigue lo que desea y mas, ella vale mas que quedarse estancada viendo fotografías y recuerdos, que mas vale dejarlos como recuerdos, y consumiéndose sola por el dolor, eso no vale la pena, hay que encender el interruptor y brillar, demostrarle lo valiosa que es con sin ellos, y que no se dejo vencer por apariencias, brillar y cruzar el cielo oscuro de la noche como la luz que ilumina no solo a ella sino a miles de corazones, que son capaz de unirse y enfrentarse juntos a las apariencias.

_Baby, you're a firework__  
__Come on, let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"__  
__You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

Es un fuego artificial, que estalla en miles de colores e ilumina a todos, hasta los que no quieren ser iluminados, por que siente en su corazón el ritmo y no lo quiere dejar mas ahora lo quiere seguir, por fin lo va a seguir, y va a dejar todo atrás y viajara a la dirección que la lleve el destino, tardo mucho en darse cuenta, pero ya lo hizo.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space__  
__You're original, cannot be replaced__  
__If you only knew what the future holds__  
__After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Empiezo a reaccionar, no sentirme una basura, un desperdicio de espacio y oxigeno en esta vida, me empiezo a sentir yo, pues soy única, soy original no hay otra como yo y todos los demás parecen copias de estereotipos, como se visten, caminan y habla no es su estilo al 100%, es un estilo mezclado con otros, no son originales, actúan según las apariencias y estoy lista para enfrentarme a ellos, para no volver a dejarme doblegar, para ya no sentirme así, ya se como se siente vivir en apariencias y vivir como lo hago ahora, y ya no deseo ninguno de los dos, quiero ver que paz sentiré, no se que me depare el futuro ni como me sentiré en el, pero lo único que se es que estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo, a enfrentar a muchos con tal de seguir y si, siento que es algo grande por que después de la tormenta viene el arcoíris.

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed__  
__So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road__  
__Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow__  
__And when it's time, you'll know_

A veces siento que estoy en una gran mansión con muchas habitaciones y todas están cerradas, todas las puertas s me cierran pero tal vez es por que la buena me esta esperando abierta y tengo que tener paciencia y llegar a ella para abrirla, por que es mi puerta perfecta, y es el momento de pararme y no volver a agacharme a llorar, por que se que es el momento de continuar y llegar a esa ansiada puerta y que tiene este momento, solo se que este es el momento.

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine__  
__Just own the night like the 4th of July_

Es el tiempo de encender la luz y empezar a dejar iluminarme, para poder tomar el camino correcto y que mi vida se ilumine por completo como se ilumina la noche del 4 de julio.

_'Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on, show 'em what you're worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Soy un fuego artificial y demostrare lo que valgo y no solo a los demás sino a mi misma, cantare a mi propio ritmo e iluminare mi cielo, cruzare el océano y cumpliré mis sueños como yo solo lo se hacer, con mi propio ritmo y personalidad.

_Baby, you're a firework__  
__Come on, let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"__  
__You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

Siempre lo supe, muy dentro de mi soy un fuego artificial, estallo en colores, muchos colores para escoger su favorito, por que trato de ayudar a los demás y se que si nos juntamos nunca nos dejaremos vencer, por que andaremos a nuestro propio ritmo, dejare todo atrás y me concentrare hacia adelante, hacia lo grande.

_Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
__It's always been inside of you, you, you__  
__And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

Bum, bum, bum, así late mi corazón emocionado por que se lo que viene, por que se lo que soy y estoy emocionada de por fin sacarlo, de que me conozcan como en verdad soy; por que soy mas brillante que la luna, por hasta en verdad me valoro y veo esa fuerza de atracción que puedo ejercer en los demás, por que todo siempre estuvo dentro de mi y no lo sabia sacar, y ahora es el momento de dejarlo…, dejarlo salir; dejar el pasado y sufrimiento atrás, no martirizarme con recuerdos que los puedo dejar en recuerdos buenos y no tormentosos, dejar a atrás a esa muñeca rota sin rumbo fijo, a esa niña que ya pasaron los años y puedo dejar salir pero no en sufrimiento si no en buenos recuerdos, es hora de cicatrizar las heridas, puede que dure pero lo lograre y es hora de dejarlos marchar, ya no retenerlos en mi mente que es en el único lugar cerca de mi en el que todavía se encuentra, ellos ya eligieron su camino y no es conmigo es hora de que por fin yo tome el mio, para que ya me amo, me valoro, respeto y los mas importante ya se quien soy y ya no soy su juguete, adiós Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, adiós a mi hermano, a mis padres, yo siempre voy a estar para ustedes pero ya no permitiré que me sigan haciendo daño, algunos tomaron su propio camino yo tomare, siempre una parte de mi estará para ustedes pero ya no estaré ciega, es hora de seguir mi ruta hacia el futuro, tratando de iluminar todo a mi paso por que soy un fuego artificial, Soy Isabella Marie Swan y mi chispa ya no puede ser detenida…

_'Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on, show 'em what you're worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

Flash Back (meses antes de mi depresión)

_-tengo hambre, comprare un chocolate-_

_-espera bella, no compres comida, siéntate y toma agua- me obligo Rosalie_

_-A mi tía, ben le dice manzanita.- nos comento alice_

_-Mira bella como tu manzana- empezó Rosalie a asemejar la forma de una manzana y compararla conmigo, durante todo el resto del receso._

_-bella eres muy sexy- empezó Emmett_

_-mm ok-_

_-Rose que gorda estas-_

_-cállate estúpido-_

_-¿Por qué haces esto emm?_

_-por que a las mujeres gorda les dijo sexy para que se sientan bien y las delgadas les digo de broma- dijo tan natural sin saber cuanto me había dolido el comentario._

_-chicas lo siento no pude evitar que me cambiaran de salón-_

_-no mientas tu fuiste la que se quiso cambiar-_

_-no enserio…._

_-nada ya-_

_-Me abandonaste- me dijo Alice_

_-no lo hice, aquí estoy y no te dejaré-_

_-mientes-_

_-no, recuerda que somos hermanas Alice- le dije y la abrace_

_-¿Por qué no has ido a la escuela?-_

_-tengo problemas, Alice-_

_-cambia el turno de tus materias a las nuestras-_

_-lo intentare rose-_

_4 meses después _

_-te cambiaste de escuela_

_-si, lo siento _

_-lo prometiste_

_-si pero nos seguiremos comunicando_

_6 meses después_

_-Por fin nos vemos, abrázame bien Alice-_

_-Claro Bells-_

_-¿Qué tienes Al?_

_-nada bella-_

_-oye me ignoras solo por que no estoy contigo_

_-claro por que habría de informarte de todo _

_-Y eso es lo que me ha pasado- me dijo llorando Alice_

_-te prometo que no te dejare Alice-_

_-Igual Bella-_

_Una semana después_

_-Alice contesta no me ignores _

_-Alice háblame_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-lo siento no eres buena_

_-háblenme por favor_

_-bella lo siento no se pudo, y no le voy a ver la cara a tu padre_

_-mamá aguante un infierno por lo que quisiste no me impidas mi sueño_

_- lo siento, ya ves el no te habla ni nada el no firmara_

_-mami ven_

_- rene déjala halla ella tu tienes que trabajar no la puedes andar cuidando_

_POR FAVOR ESCUCHENME NO ME ABANDONEN_

_NO PUEDO MAS Y ME SOLTE A LLORAR_

_Mi padre no me quiere ni reconoce, mi madre se deja influenciar, mi hermano no nos habla y parece que odia a mi madre, la familia nada mas me echa encara, mis amigos me abandonan no soy lo suficiente buena para ellos, me molestan en la escuela, sufrí violencia física y mental todos me traicionan desde uso de razón, siempre que me ven parece que soy el prototipo perfecto de persona a quien molestar, desde pequeña tengo secretos que nadie imagina, tengo trastornos, no hallo mi lugar en el mundo, todos tenemos problemas, los míos no son importantes, es lo que me repito, tengo mierda pero hay gente con mas mierda que yo, no soy importante._

_Me lluevo sobre mojado, pero esto se acaba hasta que yo me decida acabarlo, por que si algo aprendí es que soy importante, soy un fuego artificial y nadie me va a apagar._

_Fin Flash-back_

_Baby, you're a firework__  
__Come on, let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"__  
__You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own_

_Años Después _

_Se sentía la euforia de todo el lugar, los gritos, la felicidad se sentía hasta en el aire que respiraba, que no podía ser mucho ya que me tenía que estar moviendo._

_Desde el inicio los había visto, era casualidad del destino o yo no se, ahora justo después tocaba la canción y yo sabia a quien estaba especialmente dedicada y estaba casi segura que ellos sabían en quienes pensé cuando compuse la canción._

_**  
I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**_

_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

La ultima estrofa de la canción sonó y la coreografía acabo, todo se puso oscuro, me fui rápido tras bambalinas donde ya me esperaban los asistentes para ayudarme a cambiar, en un minuto me lo puse y me subieron en una tarima colgante del escenario, las luces se empazaron a encender y de reojo los vi que me prestaban mayor atención. Me dirigí a mi publico

-HOLA- grite- LES GUSTA

-SIIIIIIIIIIII

-AHORA VA UNA CACNION ESPECIAL, CUANTOS DE NOSOTROS NO NOS HEMOS SENTIDO QUE ALGUIEN NOS DETIENE, QUE NO NOS DEJA AVANZAR Y PARECE QUE SE QUIERE LLEVAR NUESTRA ALMA

-MUCHAS VECES ME DIJERON QUE NO IBA A AVANZAR, QUE PEGARA LOS PIES EN LA TIERRA, PUES LOS TENGO EN ELLA Y SE CUPPLIO MI SUEÑO

.ESTO VA PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NOS INTETARON QUITAR NUESTRA PARTE BUENA, PERO LES TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, NO LO LOGRARON Y AQUÍ ESTOY YO FRENTE A USTEDES, MIS FANS Y LLENANDO UN ESTADIO, ESTO VA PARA USTEDES PART OF ME

Nos pusimos en posiciones para la coreografía y empecé a cantar:

Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

'Cause you took me up and speed me out  
Like I was fire within your mouth  
You took my life, you drink me down  
That was better, this is now  
Now look at me

This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
All the sticks and the storms  
Do you found bones?  
But you not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me

Mientras cante esa estrofa los mire de reojo

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find that who is really there for me

'Cause you rip me off  
Your love was cheap  
It was always terry at the seems  
Of the deep and you love me down  
But that was better, this is now  
Now look at me

Cada vez que avanzaba mas la canción se les veía cara de culpabilidad…

This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
All the sticks and the storms  
Do you found bones?  
But you not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me

Now look at me I'm spectacled  
A fire with a dancing fame  
You will never put me out again  
I'm going oh, oh  
You can keep that for me  
I never like the many way  
And back can keeping everything  
Excepted for me

This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
All the sticks and the storms  
Do you found bones?  
But you not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me

This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
This is the part of me  
That you never gonna ever take away from me  
All the sticks and the storms  
Do you found bones?  
But you not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you'll never gonna ever take away from me

Acabe la canción viéndolos directamente a ellos y rápido apagaron las luces del escenario para iniciar la otra canción, pero la ultima vez que los mire y sentí un peso menos de encima como si por fin les hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía sobre ellos y de hecho así lo hice.

_.¿Bella eres tu?- oí que pregunto atrás de mi una voz conocida, en backstage_

_Alice y atrás de ella estaban todos los demás._

_Le sonreí a todos, una sonrisa sincera por que cada cosa esta en su lugar y mi futuro fue grande._

_-ese es mi nombre chica no lo gastes._

_Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
__Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_


End file.
